


Bennu

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: The Mummy (2017)
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Religion & Mythology, Blood, Dark Universe IS the Dark Universe, F/F, F/M, Gore, Other, Resurrection, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Neithhotep is a Priestress to the Goddess Amanet, though through her taboo ways of life, she catches the attention of crowned Princess Ahmanet.Thousands of years later, Nathaniel J. Van Helsing is sent by Dr. Henry Jekyll to assist Jenny in the recovery of a new monster. Unfortunately, he catches the attention of Ahmanet, who believes him to have the soul of another.Nathaniel preferred Dracula's methods.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://pin.it/97xhLsX

_**DEATH IS BUT THE DOORWAY TO NEW LIFE.** _

_**WE LIVE TODAY,** _

_**WE SHALL LIVE AGAIN** _

_**IN MANY FORMS SHALL WE RETURN.** _

_**~EGYPTIAN PRAYER OF RESURRECTION** _

 

* * *

** Transylvania Romania, 1336 **

Flames of bright orange light sparked against the stone walls as the torch was thrown. Sending a quick flash of darkness against the large room as the injured man scrambled to pick it up. A rush of adrenaline filling him at being close to death.

 

"Do you still believe that your friend is going to save you Victor?" The shadows parted against the ever so dimming light as the question echoed against the walls. Glowing crimson eyes aligned in crimson, gold, and blue burned through the darkness. An inhuman growl-one that did not belong to a wolf-escaped quickly after. Causing panic to surge through Victor. 

 

They had run for so long; creating damage and chaos in their attempt to better the world. Causing deaths that he could not bring back with any amount of lightning. Perhaps it was only fitting that he would die here. Alone, injured, and reeking of fear.

 

"He will come for you. He will kill that  _beast_ and then he will kill you no matter what you do to me. My life is nothing-it will only bring him here-where you will die for your sins." The doctor coughed out as his breathing became harsher.

 

As the torch finally began to die, a flash of enlongated teeth appeared from the darkness before an unnatural screech pierced the air. Breaking the glass and cracking the wet stone walls before the sound became accompanied by bones shifting.

 

_"That is what I planned for-Doctor Frankenstein."_

* * *

"The Cross Rail is the biggest construction project in Europe. Passing one hundred and twenty six miles of train tunnels underneath the surface of London. But today an ancient tomb filled with the coffins of Crusader Knights-"

"People don't realise that London is a giant grave yard. A modern city built on centuries of death."

"Due to the proximity of its location to the Thames, some of it is flooded is that right?"

"The tombs appear to have been built during the Second Crusade which means that it is filled with the bodies of Crusader Knights who invaded Egypt before returning to England. We haven't discovered a tomb of this caliber before since a Crusader tomb was discovered in Transylvania in 1886."

* * *

Henry Jekyll had spent the past five years searching for any connection to the information that Jenny had discovered on an ancient figure who was deliberately erased from history. A figure that was scratched from every hieroglyph, scroll, and Kings List in Ancient Egypt. Only to be mentioned in a set of letters that had not been discovered. Letters that spoke of a princess who had done the unspeakable.

The Crusader tomb was in good condition for its proximity to the Thames; dirty water laid where the stone had been edged away by time and cracks from moisture. The coffins still showing the outline of a Crusader Knight, and if research was anything to go by a stone as well. 

"Clear them out please." He ordered his men before he stepped down into the tombs. If anyone was to discover what lurked down here then the events triggered by it would surely not be good. 

"Excuse me! This is my site! What do you think your doing?" 

Pulling out the letter from the inside of his suit he handed it to the man. "Evacuate your men. We'll take it from here." Henry told him before he stepped beneath the arch. Where just beyond that was a message. The one thing that they had been looking for as the heiroglyphs appeared silly from the old wet stone. The past cannot remain buried forever. In his life time, he had unearthed many ancient evils, but at last this tomb revealed one of histories most darkest secrets.

 

_'Princess Ahmanet. Beautiful, cunning, and ruthless. Sole heir to the throne of Egypt. The Pharaohs kingdom would on day be hers to rule. Without mercy or fear, and Ahmanet would be worshipped. As a living God. With the High Priestress of Amunet at her side._

_But Pharaoh had a son. The boy now would inherit her destiny and Ahmunet understood: power was not given. It had to be taken._

_She consulted the High Priestress; Neithhotep, who against the Goddess Amunet, loved Ahmanet. Who against the sole Goddess she spoke for, worshipped others. More darker Gods and Goddesses, and in this she gave her lover what would be needed to gain the throne. A price that she would pay with her life before she vowed to return upon the Earth, and Ahmanet-_

_Ahmanet vowed revenge. She made the choice to embrace Evil. Set. The God of Evil._

_They made a pact-a pact that would unleash darkness itself._

_Ahmanet was reborn. A monster. Yet the pact was not complete. She vowed that in return for her reign and the life of her lover, that she would bring the God into our world in the body of a mortal man. Together they would take their vengence upon humanity._

_For her sins, Ahmanet was mummified alive, and Neithhotep would be placed with her. Shunned. Bodies carried far from Egypt. There she would remain, condemned to eternal darkness with only the corpse of the woman she loved with her._

_But death is a doorway and the past cannot be buried forever._

 

 

 

 


	2. Flesh of Egypt

_**Baghdad** _

"If that guy keeps looking at you like that I might have to kill him."

The bar at the hotel was a sharp contrast to the outside of the city; walls covered in rich, dark wood with golden lighting filling the room. Jenny rolled her eyes at her companions statement before taking a drink of her water. They had been roaming the heated land of the Middle East for days before they had scavenged enough money for a room. A prospect that she didn't want to leave because  _someone_ decides to begin killing people. 

"Knock it off Jason!" Jenny hissed, kicking him from beneath the table before going back to the map Henry had given them. 

Rolling his blue eyes, he cut a look back towards the two men that had not stopped watching them since they laid eyes on the map. "Although, his friend is quite appealing." The sound of Jenny choking on the ship of water she had took drew him away from their stalkers. The woman glared even harder at him only to receive a mischevious smirk in reply.

"I'm just saying: if your not interested in me then I will surely find someone else to play with while he steals our map."

"That man is not going to take the map,  _Van Helsing!_ " Seethed the blonde woman. Her hands curling against the letter and map that Henry had sent to them back in Israel. The map that confirmed that Haram could possible hold the one that they had been searching for.

"Did I hit a nerve Jen? Oh well, if don't believe me then  _fine._ I'm going to go play with his friend."

 

Jenny glared at him as he got up from their table. Annoyance flaring in her as the two tended to butt heads. Not that they  _didn't_ get along in both the lab and the field, the two simple enjoyed irking the over, and maybe that was why Henry had placed them together in the first place. A brain with a cunning fighter for back up that ended with them encountering the abnormal alongside the days when she truly questioned if he was even human. No, she knew exactly what was being harbored in a dormant state, but it was easier to see a man than the truth.

 _"Bet!"_ She shouted back only for the cocky man who she was sure stared at her ass when they had walked in slid into the seat next to hers.

* * *

_**Mesopotamia, The Cradle of Civilization** _

_**Currently known as Iraq** _

 

Beneath the cliff side, Insurgents destroyed the statues that remained. Already chipped and cracked against the wheather and conditions of time. Nick looked down at them with his binoculars whilst Vail shook his head at the site. 

"Out of luck Serg. The civilians are gone, and the place is filled with Insurgents down there. I guess we're too late." Sgt. Vail said as the heated wind blew against his face and although they should turn around something nagged at him. The consequence that comes with being friends with Nick Morton.

"We can do this!"

"Oh no, no,  _no, no!_ We are too late! Command thinks that We are doing advanced recon  _one hundred miles from here!_ Serf, you are not going down there!" Vail shouted and stumbled as he went after Nick. It was an amazement that they had not been discharged before, but this would certainly send them back home. "No. I'm not.  _We are._ " Nick told his friend as he placed the letter and map into his sale bag. 

"At least call in an air strike."

"Air strike? Bad idea."

"A little one. Just to make them run off." Vail suggested. Pointing down to the Insurgents that they were bound to run into.

"No. Command will know where we are-"

"And then we'll do twenty years in Lebanon for being looters!"

"We are not looters," Nick began before they both spoke the same speech that was always given when Vails anxiety got in the way of things, "we are liberators of precious antiquities."

"Right, but we don't even know what's down there! You took that from a random chick in a bar Nick" Vail argued before Nick unfolded the map. "Haram. Haram is what's down there! Treasure." Nick said, ignoring his friemds remark. " _No-_ the translater said that Haram means forbidden knowledge. Like a  _Curse."_

"Around here that is just another word for treasure, and this Henry guy seems to want it pretty bad." Nick placed his foot onto the sale before getting on. Feeling the horse shift beneath his weight. "Now mount up!"

"No. I'm not going." Vail said in defeat before Nick took out the dagger he had stolen. 

"What are you going to do stab me with that?" Challenged Vail before the sound of the bag cutting into his waterskin hit his ears. Days worth of water pouring out onto the ground. "Nick  _you basted!_ It is a full days ride to the nearest water!"

"Nearest water? It's right down in that village. Common Vail! Where is your sense of adventure?" Nick challenged.

"Adventure? That's just great Nick! Spending a night with the guy whose friend you fucked over was enough of an adventure! Why are we even doing this?" Vail yelled out as his friend was beginning to thoroughly ignore him. This was why they always end up almost getting shot in the ass. 

"Come on! Slip-in. Slip-out. Just like we always do."

* * *

_"You son of a bitch!"_

_"We're gonna die!"_

_"Move! Move!"_

The gun fire directed at them as they ran through the dusted buildings was almost as loud as Vail yelling at Nick. This was most certainly not what they always did and Nick just had to be the one to run right into a group of Insurgents.

Running up the stairs, Vail fired at the Insurgents who were beginning to chase after them more directly, before Nick decided to throw a gernade. Sending both soldiers onto the roof tops.  _"I hate you so much!"_

"Command! Request air strike at Al-26!"

_"You did not just request an air strike!"_

"Oh. _Y_ _es. I. Did._ " Vail yelled back before the rock above them collapsed. Covering them in debris before Nick got up from the spot they had taken cover on. "What are you doing? Don't leave me!" Yelled the sergeant as he chased behind his friend. Gun fire following close behind as they ran across the buildings. "Where are they even coming from? There is no where to go! We're gonna die!"

"Let me think!"

"What? What are you thinking!"

"I'm thinking that we are probably going to die here!"

"I fucking knew it!" Vail screamed back. Slamming his fist into the ground before the air strike came in. Sending the Insurgents running from their position in the streets, but right before Vail could celebrate his survival against Buck's plans the building began to collapse. Sending them flying into the ever expanding hole in the streets that the air strike had made. Sand covering them until everything settled to a vault. 

_"Haram."_


	3. A Tomb Within A Tomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to update!
> 
> I hit a writers block, but I have found a way to destroy that wall so these updates should be more regular now.

The sun scorched down on them as they made their way to Haram with the small excavation team that Henry had sent for them two days ago.

Neither bothered to say anything about the missing letter or map that had disappeared along with Nick Morton and his friend Chris Vail. Only assuring Henry that they were close to where Haram was said to have been located. Giving short, little detail on the Insurgents that they knew were in the area near Haram. Which pushed them, or more specifically Jenny, to get there as fast as possible. Before the Insurgents could destroy a piece of history or worse; having an unknown piece of history sold on the black market.

 

That was the reason that Jason was there; being Jenny's security detail, secretary, and personal pillow had been in his job description ever since Henry had assigned them to be partners in the field. Being a sniper against these insurgents and theives was simply a day job. 

Securing the Remmington 700 over his lap he loaded the gun carefully. Cleaning the grease from the sharpened bayonet that he had been tempted to slice into Mr. Morton's head after that night in Baghdad. 

Jenny stepped out of the helicopter first, "Don't kill him just yet." She ordered. Marching over towards the two men with a fiery determination in her eyes as her companion stalked behind her; the black and white of his leather trench coat and tailored suit standing out against the sand tone. 

"Private Morton." 

Jenny pulled back her hand and slapped the man hard across the face. No doubtly leaving a mark if the hole in the wall back at the hotel was anything to go by. "Nathaniel." Vail mimicked, eyeing the rifle slung over his shoulder, before cutting his gaze back to Nick. 

"Where is it?" Jenny demanded. "What? Where is what?" The false innocence was a rather potty act in both of their minds. Jenny had seen better from a child stealing a cookie. "The map. The map that you stole from me." Jenny answered back, raising her hand up to stop Jason from lunging at the man as Vail bit his tongue. 

Nick stuttered, "Map? I-I don't even know what your talking about. I never even had an opportunity to steal anything from you. Miss...Miss-"

"Ok." Jenny laughed turning to the man of this operation. "Mr. Moton here believes that I will be to embarrassed to say that I had him, in my hotel room, three nights ago in Baghdad. And whilst I was sleeping-and his little friend was sleeping with my security-he went through my things." The British woman explained, watching Nick's mouth fall open wordlessly.

Vail cleared his throat quickly, jumping in, "I have a weakness for men in suits, but I vouch that I was in no way seducing your security here." He added only for Jenny to cut him off with a glare. "I'm not embarrassed Nick. Disgusted, yes. Regretful? Oh certainly, but I am simply amazed at your ability to mimic genuine human intimacy. If only for fifteen seconds? Then again Jason has thoroughly ruined me for men so I shouldn't be surprised."

"Where is the map?"

"Sir, I did spend a delightful evening, a long and satisfying evening if her reactions are anything to go by and is sincere. But sir I left with nothing more with fond memories. Now perhaps I forgot to say goodbye to that morning, but that was only because she was exhausted and I didn't want to wake her-"

Stepping away from Nick, Jenny moved to examine the large open area that held the exact location to Haram. Only, what created her was more than what she had expected. A large Egyptian statue of a face crept from the darkness. "Oh my god. It's Egyptian." She exclaimed as the others came to stare down beside her. "What is that unusual?" Vail questioned. "We're in the Persian Gulf Viel." 

"Thousands of miles from Egypt." Jason added before Jenny moved to grab their equipment. An unsteady feeling began to fill him, overwhelming in its power as he looked down into the darkness. "Whatever is down there," he paused turning to look at Vail, "it smells of death."

 


	4. Important Authors Note!

I have finally gotten my hands on the movie!

This means I will be able to have longer, more detailed chapters that are not based on my memory of the film.  
I am going to go back and rewrite the past three chapters, as well as adding more, because I certainly have this story planned out now that I've refreshed my brain.

Apologies for this not being an update, and I will be sure to have at least five chapters redone and done over the weekend for all of you lovely readers!


	5. Evil Spirits

The opening brought upon by the air-strike only seemed to expand more and more the deeper that they went down into it until complete darkness swallowed the light of day. Tall statues of Gods kneeling-each holding bowls within their palms-surrounded them as the hit the bottom. It was unlike anything that Jason had seen before in the many decades he had seen of tombs being opened. 

"We are in a large chamber of some kind," Jenny began turning on her voice-recorder. "There's an inscription on the northern wall-" The opening shook with aftershocks from the blast causing ruble to fall down upon a bickering Nick and Vale. Why Jenny had frowned upon him killing them still remained a mystery even if Vale had been more than entertaining in Baghdad. 

Following closely behind Jenny, one hand holding the strap of his rifle, the other gripping the flashlight, he followed Jenny as she pointed to one of the statues. 

"It is definitely a tomb." 

Liquid fell down upon them-metallic in color-as it ran down the skin of his palm. Leaving behind an odd tingle against his skin that he was sure was not supposed to happen. "Is that Mercury?" Vale questioned causing Jenny to leave his side. An ounce of it swirled around against Nick's glove. 

"The Ancient Egyptians believed it weakened evil spirits."

"Well now we know better the stuff can kill you."

"Yeah after it makes you crazy." Vale snarked back before another drop fell down next to Jason, causing him to flinch back. Jenny eyed him curiously before looking back up towards the high ceiling. "There is Mercury dripping from the ceiling, into holes in the ground, possibly connected-it is a canal system! Leading all of the way to-get the lights." Jenny ordered before they stepped deeper into the tomb. 

Below them was the burial chamber if one could call it that: a sunken hole filled with Mercury was surrounded by an odd system of metal chains. Statues of Anubis surrounded it facing inward with bodies of priest placed between each one. There was not one canopic jar in sight, no offerings that would have been left behind, or even a beloved pet. "I am in a large man-made cavern built into the antechamber. There are chiseled stairs descending, a canal at the center of them, that feeds what appears to be a ritual well at the base filled with Mercury. There are unpreserved bodies, wearing scarab rings, high priest of men from the Temple of Thebes. There is a ritual burial chain that surrounds the well as a warning to intruders; to keep people out. There isn't a single provision made for someones journey into the underworld, no canopic jars. To be burried in a place like this would be a fate worse than death."

"Nick!" Jenny finally snapped cutting her eyes at the soldier. "Don't even think about it." She warned before flicking her index and middle finger up. Warning Jason to watch them and to use force if they tried to pull anything else. Only Jason's attention was on something else, a stone sarcophagus placed in the very back of the tomb as if it had been intended to be sealed away.  _Neithhotep._ Had Jenny not noticed it when she examined the room? Had she not  _felt_ it?

"There are six watchers facing inward instead of out. Whatever's in there those chains aren't for bringing it out, their for holding it down."

"Jenny-" Jason began as he felt something curl from within him. A sensation that he only felt once before when he had- "This is not a tomb. It's a prison." Before Jason could turn around and reach out for her to tell her the radio on Vale's waist went off. He needed to tell her, she had told him to tell her before, and now he felt it again. That  _hunger._

Vale picked up the radio, "Copy that sir?" 

"We've got bogies inbound. We've got to take off." Greenway ordered sternly. "Tell Greenway that we must notify DTRA." Jenny snapped at Vale, her hand curling around Jason's wrist as he felt a pain in his nails. 

"For what?"

"I need specialist from Cairo-" "Cairo?" "Jason is here for a reason he can deal with any combative issue. I cannot leave this find here." "Jenny we are out of time! Grab what you need and let's go!" "I need to see what is in that tomb!" The two bickered before a loud gunshot rang out with the sound of metal clanging together. Everyone jumped back at the sound as the chains around the ritual well began to move. Rising from the Mercury was a Sarcophagus, built as if it was meant to be a warning, to hold something inside of it. The chains continued to creak before the sound of little pecks against stone seemed to scrape against Jason's ears. Camel Spiders crawled out in the hundreds, climbing everyone accept for him before another ringing shot hit the air, followed by another. Vale shot against the stone wall in a desperate attempt to kill the harmless spiders. The incident created a screaming match between Nick and Vale before the spiders began to crawl away. Only Vale's petrified yelling couldn't compare to the rising whisper that filled his ears.

The eyes of the Sarcophagus stared right at him before-

_A sand storm fell harshly upon the sands as it raced towards the Pyramids._

_The painted wood of a sarcophagus looked at him before it changed-the lid closing against the burning candle light._

_A woman-painted in turquoise and jewels-smiled at him, offering her hand towards him._

_Another cutting open her palm, blue eyes locking with his, before the waters of the Nile flooded the room faster than flood waters breaking a barricade._

_"Neithhotep. Return to me."_

_The voice came, hot sand and air blowing against him as he stood upon dunes of sand._

_The painted woman from before turning to meet him._

_Embracing him as one would a lover before everything turned dark and cold._

"Nick! Tell Greenway that he better send a team out here or he is going to have to explain why he left us behind." Jenny's voice pulled him back, Nick seeming dazed as well, before Jenny moved back towards him. Her hands moved into her pockets before she pulled out a dark pair of sun glasses. Her deft fingers slid across his skin, sending shocks through him, as she placed them over his eyes.  _"Your eyes."_ She whispered against his ear before pulling away and drawing back to Nick. "Do it!"

* * *

After spending twenty minutes listening to Nick argue with Greenway they were finally able to get the Sarcophagus removed. The convoy had a sandstorm following it, and if they didn't get out of here then they would have to wait until the storm ended for take off. "This is five thousand years old please deal with it carefully!" Jenny ordered as they boarded the military cargo plane. 

Once seated next to Jenny, he watched as her eyes closed, fingers intertwining into his own as the plane attempted to take off. Being in the sky they would be able to out distance the storm that had followed them from Haram and hopefully make a peaceful trip back to England. 

"Jenny, remember the night that we were together. When I-" The piercing gaze that Jenny gave cut him off. Her hand reaching up to the faint outline of a scar that peaked against her collarbone. "What of it?" There was no judgement in her voice, no accusing tone, only understanding. "I felt it again inside the tomb." Before he said anything else he cut his gaze to Nick who had been listening intently. Eyes only casting down when Jenny turned to glare at him. 

"We'll discuss it more later, ok?" Jenny gave a tight lipped smile. A promise. Before she reached up to retrieve her bag from the net above them. 

"Your welcome by the way." Nick finally spoke.

"And why is that?"

"Because I saved your whatever-it-is."

"That was safely hidden for five thousand years before you dropped a hellfiring missile on it."

"And you two might not have found it otherwise. Again, your welcome."

Jenny scoffed, "Do you have any idea what this is? The significance of it? An Egyptian Sarcophagus and tomb in Mesopotamia. My life's work-our life's work-and you were going to steal it." Standing up Jenny walked away from them and towards the Sarcophagus. Jason was half-tempted to follow, but if what was in there was causing him to be  _worse_ then he wasn't going to go near it. 

_"This is doctor Jennifer Halsey, conducting a preliminary analysis of an Egyptian Sarcophagus discovered in Northern Iran. The heiroglyphs are definitely New Kingdom. It appears that the wife of King Menehptre died in childbirth. Leaving a sole heir to the throne, a girl, called Ahmanet."_

_"Neithhotep."_

* * *

_"I do not understand why you have come to me."_

_"Your work has drawn my attention, Dr. Frankenstein."_

* * *

Flinching awake Jason pushed himself off of Jenny's shoulder. Nick also seemed to awake as well as Greenway scolded Vale for standing over the Sarcophagus.  _That's odd,_ Jason thought, hesitantly removing the sunglasses from his eyes. Vale had not been interested in the Tomb let alone the Sarcophagus that had resided in it. The man hadn't even felt well after the incident with the spiders. "Vale?" Nick questioned sleepily, Greenway questioning the same thing, "Corporeal Vale? Do you hear me talking to you-"

Vale reached out-stabbing Greenway-before turning his gaze onto Nick. Jason jumped from his spot with his hands curled around the antique sniper rifle, he shielded Jenny with his body, before unhooking the bayonet.

"Vale!" Nick yelled, everyone jumping to defense as the body of Greenway hit the metal ground with a hard thud. "Do not shoot this is a pressurized air-craft!" Jenny ordered pressing her back against Jason's as he aimed the bayonet at Vale who slashed his knife at them. Then a smell hit his nose, washing over him as a familiar perfume would.

It was death. "Vale! Vale! Vale _valevale!"_

It took two gunshots from Nick before Vale collapsed to the ground, another one going off into his stomach, before Nick handed the gun back and the plane shook. The two ran into the cockpit before the plane began to shake even more. 

The sound of an engine blowing rang through his ears before Jenny and Nick ran back into the plane. They didn't get far before everyone was slammed into the walls and ceiling of the plane. As quickly as they could the two of them strapped on a parachute to Jenny as the plane began to dive down. Everything had happened so fast that once Nick pulled the chute all he could hear was Jenny.

 _"Jason!"_ She screamed before she was jerked back. Jason adjusted his rifle tightly against him before he held onto Nick. 

"Whatever you do, don't open your eyes." Jason warned before darkness filled inside of the plane.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, but I got caught up with dealing with the IRS and playing AC:Origins. I'm going to go back and fix any grammar errors later.
> 
> So, what are your theories for what is wrong with Jason? What happened between him and Jenny? Why did he wear those sun glasses?


	6. Setepai

Jenny had never been good at dealing with death.

Being an archaeologist meant that she was constantly surrounded by the dead whether it be a civilization, a culture, or the mummified remains of someone who lived thousands of years ago. Personal death, however, was tricky in more ways than one. As a young girl she had lost her friend to cancer, then as a teenager she lost her father to old age before finally at the age of twenty two she lost her mother to her own bad habits.

Only now, it was Jason that she had lost, lost alongside Nick and Vale, and every soldier inside of that plane. Survivors guilt had already curled its sharp claws around her with the knowledge that Nick died trying to save her. But it did not compare to the massive headache that was coming from trying to deal with the loss of Jason.

He had been by her side ever since she began to work for Henry years ago and during that time they had gotten close in an odd mixture of days eating Chinese and nights sleeping or fucking before the next day came. He was her partner, her friend, and in other ways words could not describe.

There was also the fact that he was not as she was entirely; in the decade she had known him he had never aged a day, never did he eat or drink like she did, and his strength, speed, agility-even flexibility-was something out of the Olympics.

Jenny held his secrets and in the end when he had warned her she had cast him aside until the moment Nick let her go.

"Miss Halsey? Miss Halsey do you think your up to it?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Jenny was dazed, body still trembling if she let herself relax.

"We need your help identifying the bodies."

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the hum of fluorescent lights hanging above him as they shined down through the translucent bag.

Jason slowly stepped out, his body feeling light weight as his feet touched the cool stone floor. The room was dull and grey, dead, he could sense that he was in a room full of corpses, although he could sense that there was something off about one of them. One of them was not as dead as the others.

On the far right side of the room was a pristine wooden table covered with clothing and items. Soldier uniforms were speckled with blood and had been charred by flames. Then sitting next to them was his black trench coat, in seemingly better condition than his suit, while his rifle laid next to it and the torn pack that held its bullets. His shoes were gone, but feeling the stone beneath his skin felt better in a way.

Getting dressed made him realise how unnerving all of this was despite the circumstances. The last time he had awoken feeling as he was had been when they had found his body buried inside of a tomb in 1902. Only now there were memories-obligations-Jenny, Vale, _Neithhotep_ , Nick, names with faces and without.

A small throb paining his nails as a lingering feeling of hunger slowly pulsed beneath his skin; the world flexing and changing tones as his vision adjusted. Then he sensed it-

 _Nick_ -

he jumped up as if someone had electrocuted him, hands reaching out before grabbing onto his foot.

"Hey buddy, Jason." Vale appeared in a quick flash causing Nick to knock over a medical table.

Nick raised his fist quickly, eyes moving from Vale to Jason, before focusing them back on his dead friend. "Vale you scared the shit out of me."

"We need to talk, Nick. You too Jason."

"What is going on?"

"You know what's happening."

"Are we dead?"

"Dead? No, but your both going to wish you were." Vale disappeared, the wooden doors opening as a man and a woman guided Jenny into the room. "Nick? Jason?"

Jason hadn't expected Jenny to run to him, pulling him into a tight hug as Nick tried coming himself up with the plastic body bag. "Who is in charge here?"

* * *

 

_"A United States military plane crash landed this evening just missing Waverly Abbey."_

The news had already gotten wind of the story before Nick had even gotten dressed again. It had been the soldiers idea to take the three of them to the nearest pub for drinks despite none of them having money aside from the little Jenny kept on her person. That of course didn't stop Nick from ordering himself his own shots to drink before the group even had time to settle down.

"How did you get out of that plane?" Jenny questioned Nick, eyeing him cautiously. Jason she could understand to some extent, but Nick barely had dumb luck on his side. "There is not a single scratch on your body."

Nick expressed a mixture of shock and a shrug before he took another shot of liquor, "Shouldn't you be asking your friend these same questions?" He teased before refilling his glass. "Thank you. Both of you. For saving my life." Changing the subject was best, Nick wouldn't understand the more shady side of their work let alone what exactly resided in the world.

"You two would have done the same for me despite our differences."

Jenny took a sip if her drink before setting it back down. "Listen Nick, I think you should know something. You know that myself and Jason work with a group of archeologists. Well, we have developed this theory: that an Egyptian Princess had been erased from the history books, alongside the High Priestress of Amunet, deliberately. We have been looking for the dagger of Set, a ceremonial knife with a large jewel at the hilt. Set is the Egyptian God of Death and legend has it that the dagger and stone together had the power to give Set physical form. I'm convinced that it is hidden in Europe. Stolen by Crusaders centuries ago. I found reference to it written b a Crusader Knight that suggested that the dagger was broken apart. That the stone was buried with this Knight somewhere here in England."

"A massive Crusader tomb was recently discovered in London. We believe that the stone is in there somewhere. That tomb is what lead us to Ahmanet. I think that she is the princess. The heiroglyphs said that she murdered her father, along with his child. That she made some sort of pack with Set and then I saw those birds, and that sandstorm. Something is happening-your alive-and I don't know how. I-I'm sorry, Nick, but I think that we have angered the Gods."

Nick shot up, "Excuse me please." He said before racing off to the pub bathroom.

* * *

 

Jason leaned forward, clearing his throat, once Nick left them alone together.

There was no explanation as to how Nick had survived, or how Vale had died by a nonpoisonous spider bite. It did not explain the large number of birds that had followed them nor the massive sand storm that had trailed them right out of Haram.

The information that he knew about Ahmanet and the dagger was also limited as Henry had placed him into tracking down a supposed report of an invisible man that had turned out to be nothing more than a false report. "You didn't tell him all of it."

An observation, yet perhaps it was a necessary one since Nick was a ticking time bomb.

Jenny picked at the woven leather bracelet around her wrist, keeping her eyes downcast, "There is little that we have found." She explained. "Ahmanet had been raised to be Pharaoh, a King in the eyes of the people, a common thing in Ancient Egypt. There was a time that she began to see the High Priestress of Amunet. First as council, then as something else, a future Pharaoh searching for a Queen, perhaps? Then Ahmanet's father had a son, Ahmanet committed murder and was mummified alive. We can only assme that the Priestress had a similar fate if not worse."

"Neithhotep. Her name was Neithhotep. She was in the tomb with Ahmanet I believe."

Confusion contorted across Jenny's face as she pulled back harshly.

"How do you know that?"

"In the tomb, I saw that there had been a Sarcophagus placed within the back wall. Partically sealed up as if they had tried to hide it amongst what was already hidden."

"That does not explain how you know that name." Releasing a breath he had not known that he was holding he finally looked Jenny in the eye.

"I think you need to call Henry."

* * *

 

Nick had slammed the pub bathroom's door shut as soon as he stepped inside, searching every stall for anyone or Vale, that might be looking before he saw his dead friend again.

This time standing in the mirror where his reflection should have been. Vale smiled, leaning against the sink, as if he wasn't dead or a figment in Nick's mind.

"Jason looks good doesn't he?"

"This is not happening." Nick snapped feeling fed up already.

"I mean really great-"

"Really stop-"

"Ya know I always thought I had a chance with him? We had a great time together Nick the guy took a romantic bath with me in the middle of the desert. If it wasn't for Jenny-"

"There was a lot of Mercury in that tomb."

"How do you screw that up Nick? How did I mess that up?"

"This is in my head." Nick told himself, refusing to look back up at his friend. The tomb had been filled with Mercury and would have no doubtly poisoned the five thousand year old air with it. The plane crash surely didn't help with the insanity defense. "No it's not. You shot me." Vale continued again before the argument turned over to getting shot and saved and poor Greenway was dead.

"Let's face it your cursed Nick! So am I and Jason is no better off than we are. You are going to fix this if you listen to what I say: if you don't listen to her then things are going to get a lot worse."

The wooden door to the bathroom opened, filling the bathroom with chatter from the outside, before Nick had to force the door back closed after pushing the pair of women out.

"What do you mean that I am cursed?"

"How do you think you sruvived the crash? What Jason did only saved him, not you. _Setepai_. You know what it means, she's got plans for you Nick, and she wants her _Neithhotep_ back. You can't run. You can't escape."

* * *

 

"Come on you two. I think I know where it is."

"Jenny, I think Nick is much worse off than I am right now and I was encased inside a tomb in Transylvania."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick leads them to the cathedral next to the crash sight, Jason remembers more from before, while Jenny just wants to return to London.

The plane had landed near an old Cathedral, ruins of stone buildings remained weathered down, and whoever owned the property had cattle set out. Why Nick had wanted to go back there was a mystery in itself, but once Jason had stepped down into the muddy road he felt a sensation creep over him. A harsh cold chill that seemed to seep into his bones despite his appropriate atire. Lifting up the white and blue police tap, Jason followed Nick closely as he lead them towards the remains of stoned buildings. 

 _"Nick!"_ Jenny hissed, scolding as the man continued on blindly. "Nick, where are you going? The crash sight is up that way." 

Nick ignored her as well as Jason's attempt at snatching his arm. "We are going in the right place."

 _Right place._ The harsh cold that had settled through him when he stepped onto the property only seemed to intensify as they made their way into the building. It was only when he was inside that he felt something move-a vibration almost-as when something lands in a spiders web only this was moving. Small flickers of a presence here and there with something larger roaming between.  _Death is here._ Jason could sense it. Practiclly smell it as it roamed through the darkness. 

"Nick. I don't know know what we are doing here. This isn't the right place."

"Yes it is-" "No it isn't. The crash sight is up that way and so is my artifact. And that is where  _I_ am going."

Just as Jenny walked off, the more larger presence became more noticeable. Prodding the shadows around him. "We shouldn't be here."  _Nick needs to leave. Jenny shouldn't be here. Something is here._ The thoughts curled themselves in his mind before he felt Nick walk away from him. "Nick.  _Nick."_ Turning towards the opening he saw her watching him. Robes of purple and green and gold destroyed through time, a crimson stain seeping blood from a wound in her stomach, markings in Egyptian script covering her skim.  _Neithhotep-_

 

 

_"Their coming."_

_The ritual was complete, and Ahmanet was elsewhere doing what she must to seal her throne._

_Surrounding her where the bodies of her priest, her priestresses, young servants who remained in the temple as they had lived. Only they were all dead now. The ritual had required a sacrifice of massive means, death could only repay life, and if she was to ever pass on into this world once more then sacrifice she must. Only with another life in her balance-death would claim her._

_Royal guards banged against the doors of the Temple. Clashing until the barrier broke beneath their force._

_"It is done. What is done cannot be undone."_

_Foolish. It was foolish to say anything with blood staining her hands and the golden dagger._

_The Royal Guards shouted-stepping around the dead bodies, chips of broken pottery, and offerings that had been destroyed amongst the chaos. Only one stepped up to meet her upon the alter and she recognised his face among many that prayed to her._

_"Monster," he called her before delivering the blow of his spear. The head piercing through her stomach before he lifted up, sending the spear deeper into her towards her heart._

_Neithhotep clutched at the wooden grains of the staff, at herself, until the stone floor greeted her with a solid thud. Golden light hazed the room as she watched her blood spread out beneath her._

_It was done. It was done._

 

 

Turning back he felt the presence even more only-

This was not where they had been and Nick was gone from sight. 

* * *

"Jason what are you doing in here? Where is Nick?" 

Flinching away from her he felt the shadows from inside the church move lazily towards him before falling back. Something was happening to him, this was more than just some curse that had fallen upon them all. 

With a hesitant step he pressed his hands against the wooden door, "Jenny. Nick is in there."

Jenny gave him a questionable look before she pulled the heavy metal latch up causing the doors to creak open. Down the aisles, upon a Catholic alter, was Nick. Being held down by corpses who appeared dried up with their hollow eyes and sunken cheeks. And upon Nick, perhaps the most terrifying of all, was Ahmanet. Almost fully formed from what appeared through the areas not covered by her decaying wrappings. 

 _"Guys!"_ Nick shouted.

Through her shaking breath, Jenny let out a barely audible answer. 

_"Run, Run!"_

Jenny turned to make a run for it as Ahmanet leaped off of Nick and onto the stone floor. It didn't take but a mere second before the deceased princess had Jenny pinned against the wall before she was slammed back into the benches. 

Ahmanet then turned her attention onto him, an odd look crossing her features, before he saw it. That spark of what could only be recognition.  _"Neithhotep."_ She called out in what sounded to be relief before her attention turned back to Jenny. A deep scowl returning as she stalked towards the archeologists. 

 _Ahmanet will kill her,_ a voice provided, pushing him into action as Nick ran from behind. Stabbing her in the back with the dagger of Set. 

Ahmanet let out a cry of frustration as she turned to knock out Nick. Once distracted, Jenny pulled the dagger from her back and Jason grabbed a hold of the mummy's arm. This action caused Ahmanet to pause, long enough for Jason to catch her off guard to flip her onto her back before slinging her right up into the ceiling. 

"Come on! Hurry!" Jenny cried out as the trio ran out of the church. 

Nick ran straight towards the Ambulance that had belonged to Ahmanet's dead men. Jenny went the complete opposite way and for a moment Jason contemplated on whether they should truly split up only it was shut down once he felt Jenny grab his hand. 

 _"Nick!"_ Jenny called out as the Ambulance started up. Slamming open the door, Jason sat in between the two as Nick furiously pulled out onto the dirt road as fast as he could. The two continued to argue with one another as they speeded along the open paths. Jason was about to tell them to shut their traps before he heard it-a howl-

the howl of a  _wolf._

* * *

_The six horses huffed as the pulled them along, going as fast as they were being able to push the wagon through the dark dirt roads._

_Night had fallen upon them both as they had left the small quiet town that had provided refuge from the brides that were hunting them down. The lights from their laps-an invention Victor had insisted upon using besides torches-did little in lighting the path._

_"Do you think they are still hunting us?" Victor questioned looking up towards the skies with worry marked across his face. Before Jason could reconceal him that they would have little time to ponder that question a loud howl broke through the tree lines they had passed. The howl was that of a wolf only something was off about it. The sound had been louder, deeper, with an almost unnatural tone behind it all._

_Frowning Jason itched his hand towards his cross bow before handing the reigns silently to Victor._

_"What was that? Was that a wolf?" Victor tried to focus on the horses and keeping them on the path, only the doctor couldn't hide the fear that crept upon him. Packs of wolves-if hungry enough-would not fear chasing a wagon and taking down the horses and them both._

_When it came again, it was a growl, a growl that was right behind them-_

_Slowly turning around the two listened over the pounding of hooves._

_Jason lifted up the lantern before slinging it into the dry hay that sat in the back of the wagon. The hay went up into tall flames, and then it leaped from the shadows behind them. A large black mass with razor claws grasping out towards them as it came over the fire. Wolf and what little could be seen of man as it looked above them from its tall height on hind legs. A beast-monster-far worse than anything the doctor had ever created as it opened its large mouth to let out an unnatural roar towards them._

_"Fuck us." Jason hissed before pushing Victor off of the side of the wagon._

_"Tell your master that he can have me when I'm dead." Jason remarked sharply before pulling the trigger of the crossbow._

_The Wolfman let out a cry of pain and anger before slamming his pawed hands into the wood of the wagon. Sending out shards of wood everywhere as the wagon tore apart from right beneath him. Hitting the cold ground sent the air right out of him as the fire consumed the wagon, the horses continuing off in panic._

_"Jason!"_

* * *

"Jason! What is wrong with you?" 

Broken glass fell around them as he tried to push himself up from the Ambulance-the  _crashed Ambulance_. The Ambulance had flipped over, and they appeared to be very much off of the road.

"Jen-"

 _Ahmanet._ She walked out of the fog and Nick was going after her? "Jenny what is happening?" 

"Get her, Nick! Get her! Kick her ass!" Jenny yelled out as Nick walked towards her with a long stick. Jason squinted his eyes at him; was this a dream? The soldier couldn't possibly think that would work, could he? Only, this was Nick Morton, and as he came flying down through the branches it came back to him that perhaps the man would. 

"We are fucked."

 

 


	8. Van Helsing

There was not much known of his existence, and what he knew was even less. 

In 1878, a tomb had been found in Transylvania located fifty miles from the remains of a Castle that had been raided during the 1400s. Inside that tomb was a single stone top above the water that had flooded into the chambers through years of rain. When they opened it they found his body perfectly preserved with three unnatural human skulls placed around him. 

Four days later he awoke to a new world.

The memories from before were all faint: traveling to Egypt during the third Crusade, meeting a man by the name of Victor Frankstein, and ultimately falling deep into a cavern that he was sure had sealed his fate inside of that tomb. 

Why he had been placed there remained a mystery. How had he not aged through the centuries, or how there was something about him that out did human standards was never answered.

It had only been during the 1900's when he met a pair of archeologist that hhe began to re-enter society. They had been the ones he learned from when it came to archaeology and ancient Egyptian history. They had also taught him more  _carnal_ human emotions and ways of life that he had never seen before. Jason had followed them everywhere whether he be protecting them from a bad gamble to sneaking through old archieves and sites that had just been opened. 

A decade later he questioned whether he was still human when they awakened something. 

Jason had been in England at the time--the one time he decided to not stay with the his companions--only for Evie to return with a man and stories of a monster. At first he had withheld questioning, but once they started questioning him not aging, not eating as a normal human does, and being enhanced more than an Olympic athlete did he look upon himself. That what they had experienced had been true otherwise they wouldn't have noticed the sides of him that he kept hidden. 

When the first Great War came around he left the O'Connells and the Carnahans to be a soldier on the front lines. A note was what he gave them; promising to explain, to  _return._

 _Only he never did_. 

He hid himself from the world until a young doctor by the name of Henry Jekyll came knocking at his door with an offer for a job.

Then Jenny had entered his life and he tried to not grow fond of her as he had for Evie and Jonathan, but he was her security, her secretary, and anything she had need of him. 

Now, as he saw Nick being dragged through the Prodigium does he question how he had ended up here himself. Nick was confused and terrified, looking upon the skull of a vampire bride that had been inside his tomb with an almost discolored look. 

* * *

Nick didn't know what was happening.

Jenny had been missing from his sight since the crash and Jason had left him once the thick metal door sealed behind them. 

He was led into a large office space, a medical chair set up on a dais behind him, a wall full of medical equipment, a library behind clear glass, with skills on display beside him.

“Stay,” One of the guards ordered him before the jacket they had placed on him was released causing his muscles to ache for what felt like the first time in a very long one.

“Make yourself comfortable!” Announced a finely dressed man in a suit, one hand gloved with the other holding a small stack of files. 

“Who the hell are you?” Nick demanded as the other men filled out of the room; locking the door behind them. “Who am I?” the man chuckled, setting the files down on the edge of a desk.

“The more relevant question, Mr. Morton is who exactly are you? In theory, I know all about you.” The man turned and walked over to him, standing before him. Flipping through the thick file that he was holding. “Army reconnaissance, decorated soldier, and page after page indicating a deep and troubling moral attitude. But you see, this file contains nothing of any real value to me. That's why I wanted to see you face to face.” He tilted his head down to peer at him over the top of his spectacles.

Nick’s jaw clenched as he heard the man list off information about him. He felt as if he would be sick, his stomach clenching as a cold chill fell upon him at the fact that this man had so much information on him.

“Who are you?” He questioned again, even more confused than before.

“I am a doctor.”

“Doctor…” 

“Chemical pathology, neurosurgery,” the man stepped past him to a desk beside the medical chair. “Member of the Royal Society. I am also a lawyer. My name is Jekyll. Dr. Henry Jekyll. There you are!” The man grinned as he picked up a locked briefcase of sorts and carried it back to his desk, throwing a casual: “These days, I specialize in immunology, perhaps. Infectious diseases perhaps."

“I would like to, if I may, Mr. Morton, to tell you a story.”

Jekyll opened the silver case upon his desk, removing some kind of needle from it before methodically inserting liquid capsules into it. “A story about a patient of mine. A man of promise. A man who believed he was beyond reproach until he got iill. The disease manifested itself in subtle ways at first. And then it grew into an overwhelming desire, an unquenchable thirst, for chaos, for the suffering of others.”

Jekyll seemed to struggle to breathe for a moment, his skin taking on an eerie grey tone, his eyes starting to flash an unnatural green within his pupils as he worked on slotting the vials. It almost reminded Nick of flashing a light into a cats eye only the way his voice became huskier snapped him away from that image.

“He was quite fortunate. He himself was a physician. And if evil were a pathogen, to be reasoned then there must surely be a cure.” Jekyll pressed the needles into his hand, having pulled the black glove down to reveal a disfigured patch of skin where he had clearly injected himself a number of times in the past. A moment later the grey skin receded, the glow faded from his pupils as whatever that had been resorted back into the oddly cheerfu man.

“I would like to, if I may, Mr. Morton, to show you something.”

* * *

Ahmanet, chained and on her knees, stationed on a grate in the center of the room, whimpering and moaning in discomfort and pain had made him feel uneasy.

When Nick had gone to speak with Henry, Jason had left that part of the Prodigium in search of Jenny. The office the two of them shared that looked over London was empty all accept for Jenny's pet cat that remained curled on top of her desk. He had almost been tempted to remain in there; some part of him was now connected to Ahmanet and Neithhotep after all which made him as liable as Nick until they found the reason why and how to stop it. Remaining in the same space would have brought false comfort. Though he knew that he needed to be present for what was to come.

 Looking back to Ahmanet he studied her: she was on her knees, forced there by the weight of a chain bound around her neck, with tubes sticking into it with flashes of silver appearing as it traveled up the tubes towards her. Her arms were yanked backwards as well to constrict movement. Yet her gaze pierced through his own no matter how many times he looked away.

 

His vision of Ahmanet was only cut off when Jekyll and Nick arrived, stepping in front of him.

“Welcome to Prodigium, Mr. Morton. From the Latin: 'Monstrum Vel Prodigium: A warning of monsters.' Forgive the state of things. We had very little time to prepare for our guest. And only the information Jennifer provided to go on.”

“In truth, Jenny and Jason both works for us,” Jekyll continued. “And you’re very lucky they do.” He chuckled slightly as he moved to stand beside her. “Had she not informed us of your claims at the pub, we never would have realized our guest had come to life till it was too late. Thankfully, we had already been searching the crash site for her and followed the trail of debris to the church where she had you in her clutches. It appears we saved your neck, Mr. Morton, quite literally as it were.”

 

Jason turned his attention away from Nick as he stepped closer to Ahmanet; something deep inside of him twisted at the action. From her position held down, her eyes locked onto his blue ones, and Ahmanet’s lip quirked up in a smirk.

“It’s not an exact science, this business,” Jekyll sighed.

“And the business being?” Nick forced himself to ask.

“Evil, Mr. Morton,” Jekyll answered. “Recognized, contained, examined, destroyed. She is, by far, the most ancient we have ever encountered. Older than Mr. Van Helsing even.”

Ahmanet let out a pained gasp and arched her neck backwards as though to try and get it away from something. It cause the curious look Nick was giving him from Jekyll's response to turn towards the mummified Egyptian. 

“What are you doing to her?”

“Embalming her with mercury,” Jekyll stated. “At -38 degrees the mercury in her veins will solidify and she should be safe for dissection then.”

“Dissection?!” Jenny finally spoke, sounding alarmed by it. “You said that we'd study her!”

“Yes, by dissection.”

“But she is a living witness to a history that we barely know!”

 _Dissection._ That would have been his fate if Jekyll had not found information on him before hand. 

 

“She is a threat, Jennifer,” Jekyll was arguing, trying to sound reasonable. 

“Hold on, hold on,” he cut in, turning to them. “Where does that leave me? Or your worker Jason? Or even Jenny for that matter!" Jenny had told Nick that they were cursed. 

“Cursed, Mr. Morton,” Jekyll stepped over to him. “This is not some common cold you have. You have been selected as the vessel for the ultimate evil. And we are the only ones who can rectify that. As for Jason, his role is unknown, but a monster cannot become what they already are."

Ahmanet spoke just then, her voice echoing through the room, powerful, alluring in its grasp of her ancient language.

 _“You cannot change your fate,_ ” she whispered.

Jason looked back to Ahmanet, she was looking at him, talking to him.

 

“ _The curse will never be broken_ ,” she continued, “ _My Chosen One was murdered. My Neithhotep taken from me. I will have you back. Nick will be my Chosen. Things will fall in place as they should have before._ ”

Stepping closer hesitantly he felt his shoes grind against the metal grates that Ahmanet was upon until he found himself kneeling next to her. 

" _I am Neithhotep?"_

Ahmanet nodded, her gaze locked on him as a familiar smile bloomed across her face. 

 _"You are her in soul,_ _not in body. You are something I have never encountered in body, but it is only wise that she would chose a strong next life."_

* * *

 

"You'll kill him!" Jenny cried, seeing Nick slowly walking towards the mummy in a daze. Jason had already keeled next to her speaking ancient Egyptian in a way that she had never heard him speak before.

Ahmanet shook her head as much as she could. “ _I will not kill him…_ ” She inhaled and used her connection to his mind just as he had hers. “I will give him eternal life,” she told them, using English. “Make him a living God with my Neithhotep by my side once more.”

Jenny frowned as she looked between Ahmanet, Jason, and Nick. The way the three moved and spoke seemed out of place even for Jason who seemed to have more control than Nick.

“You murdered your father,” she called out, bringing up every broken piece of information she had on the legend she had studied.

“I loved my father with all my heart. I only wanted his love in return.”

 

“You killed his wife!” Jenny continued to accuse. “Their child.”

“They were different times.”

* * *

_The Prodiguim had faded away to the room of an Egyptian Palace; Jekyll, Jenny, Nick, they were all gone._

_Ahmanet pulled him down into dark waters placed inside a dias in the center of the room. A broken stone sarcophagus was in the middle, the dark waters slowly pouring outside of it as they got closer and closer._

_"You will be Neithhotep once more. My love, we will rule this world as I, a Pharaoh, and you my Queen."_

_As Ahmanet pulled him closer he looked inside to see the shriveled remains of a mummified corpse: Neithhotep. He knew it was her without looking upon the wrapping that covered every inch of her._

_Looking back at Ahmanet, he felt her touch his cheek before moving in closer to whisper in his ear. "It burns." She told him gently, softly almost._

 

_"It **burns!** "_


	9. Important Authors Note

_** I have not forgotten this fic! ** _

Graduating, college, and work have filled my schedule and messed with what had been my normal schedule for Ao3. 

Luckily I now have the blueray for this film, so I plan to finish my version of the Mummy and develop a possible sequel (trilogy? series?).

For those who are still sticking with me after such a long time of me putting this website off I want to give a huge shoutout to you! I know, as a reader, how it can be when a story isn't updated. 

So again, I apologize for just now being able to get back onto this story, but I am not abandoning Bennu or what is to come from it.


End file.
